galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Masters 03
Ma Swenson's Boathouse was a heavily fortified compound on the shores of the lake about 4 kilometers from the rocks. Ma Swenson rented armored floaters to scientists and she and her husband conducted tours for the occasional tourists or reporters. She also ran a floater repair shop and a weapon store. Her house was surrounded by a force-field bubble. Roy and his friends arrived a little early. No one said much and had a gloomy mood, already fearing they were about to lose their animals. Except Bob who was certain his Dad would issue him a license. Roy was especially depressed. Even if all other parents said yes. He knew his would never allow it and most likely take Partner away and dissect it. He had already made up his mind; he would run away and live in the Jungle for good. They'd never find him there! To the surprise of the teenagers, there was a small crowd waiting for them. The kid's parents and at least twenty other people. Roy also saw the Institute floater and spotted his parents standing alongside their Supervisor. The entire crowd became silent as they saw the kids approach. Ranger Salomon was standing just a few steps away from the force field parameter, on the inside of the purple shimmering energy barrier. "Look at them! They are outside, no armor, no battle suits and yet they just walked almost 4 kilometers in an environment considered among the most dangerous in the known galaxy. "None of them is harmed, no wounds, no injuries. They are children of this world. When humans came to this world almost 200 years ago, they survived only under the heaviest protection our technology could provide and despite all the technology and protection, many died. "I was born here and so was my father and I don't wear the same thick armor he did and expose myself for short periods to the outside Something he would not have dared. Now our kids not only survive they made friends among these hostile creatures! "This truly is a historical moment, and they are living proof that we can adapt to even the most adverse conditions. "Maybe the grandchildren of those kids, no longer call this world Hell, but paradise and don't need to hide behind force fields and thick armor and become true natives of this dangerous, strange world of ours." The Major, Norm's father clapped and the other adults joined. Ranger Salomon actually blushed and raised his hands to quiet them." Don't applaud me. Give those kids a chance to proof they are in control of their animal friends and don't separate them. Don't force them to adapt to your understanding of this world but begin to see it through their eyes!" Melissa's father stepped forward." Is that a Pandora Swan perched on the shoulder of my daughter? That beast is poisonous, has razor sharp claws and wings!" Melissa gave her father a withering look in a way only she could, somehow her bright red hair seemed brighter and her eyes burned with a green and intense fire:" Yes father that is a Pandora Swan, his name is Silver. He doesn't hurt me, he protects me and I will divorce you if you try to take him from me! I am old enough and know the laws! I love you Mom and Dad but I will not abandon Silver!" Her father swallowed hard. Melissa's mother who looked like an older sister of her daughter said." It doesn't look like she is hurt and the swan does look very beautiful. I never knew they are so pretty!" The Ranger took the chance and said, "Melissa, your Swan is not a hamster or a domesticated cat, but a wild predator and one of the most sophisticated killers on a planet of killers. Are you able to control it?" Melissa now stared the ranger down, but only for a moment. She pointed at a swarm of arrow wasps that was approaching fast, the adults behind the screen got nervous and some ducked even though they were behind a force field. Arrow Wasps appeared in swarms and those 8 centimeter insects could propel themselves to projectile speed, penetrating their victims with long steel hard stingers, and like most life forms they also were poisonous. The swan shot like a streak of lighting from Melissa's shoulders, It's lower wings extended like sickle blades and just as sharp, displaying aerobatic skills few had ever observed, cutting and piercing the Wasps in a frenzied attack. Roy, Norm and Bob simultaneously pulled their weapons shooting the rest of the wasps in a series of incredibly precise shots, none of the boys had any electronic targeting systems and yet they fired fast, never missed and their guns returned to their holsters with the same precision and speed. Ma Swenson gasped aloud." Jeezuz Christ, you guys are fast!" Silver winged down and returned to his spot on Melissa's shoulders and buried his head in her locks. Melissa petting the bird and it made a rattling and pleased sound." "It looks to me she has total control over, that mons…I mean that swan! " Melissa's father said. I doubt there are Terrans who have that kind of control over their cats or dogs!" The Ranger switched a structural hole in the force field. "Melissa, you can come in!" Melissa walked to the man sized hole. Just then she pulled her blaster fired sideways without even looking, evaporating a Scare bug that had suddenly appeared from a hole in the ground. She went past the hole and the ranger restored the shield." How did you know that Scare bug was about to appear and attack?" Melissa made big eyes. "Scare Bug?" She turned her head and looked at the smoking hole." Oh, that one. It was to close I had to burn it. They bite right through your ankles if you don't and that close it's hard to evade them. Silver usually takes care of those but he doesn't like the taste." Salomon shook his head slowly and spread his arms speaking to the other adults. "Any one of us would have been bitten and maimed. This young girl puts trained Marines to shame with her marksmanship and speed." Melissa's parents came closer. Silver raised his head and screeched a clear warning. The parents backed up, but Melissa petted and cooed the bird and it relaxed. "Sorry Mom and Dad. Silver is very protective and doesn't like strangers coming to close to me, but it is fine now you can come." Her dad laughed. "What better protection could I ask for? She's growing and I already considered buying a shatter gun! That swan is much better!" His comment made quite a few adults laugh. Melissa's mom reached out with a shaking hand and touched the Swan and nothing happened. The animal was perfectly docile. "It looks like a beautiful silvery cape! I am almost jealous!" The Major couldn't hold himself back and have no part of all this attention." Norm my son! What animal do you have?" Norm seemed to grow a few inches right there. "Zisch is a Water snake!" He pointed at a tree trunk. "Zisch, burn it!" The Snake rose behind him and it was a terrifying site; spread the leathery wings on the side of its head and a beam like stream of ignited burn gel engulfed the tree with explosive force! Norm now pointed his finger at a more distant tree. "Zisch, nail it!" The Snakes scales spread and finger long spikes slammed in the trunk with deadly accuracy. Norm wasn't done. In pure horror did the Adults watch as he took off his suit shirt ran to the lake, evading Terror Moss and Needle Grass and diving into the water! No human had ever bathed in any of the lakes as far as the Adults knew, because of the razor fish and of course because of the snakes. Zisch slid just as fast next to him and it too disappeared beneath the water. The water settled and his father made a terrified face, clearly thinking he had lost his son. There like a rocket Norm appeared breaking through the water standing on the nose of a giant fully grown Water snake rising at least 20 meters into the air. It was a spectacle that made the assembled crowd drop their chins, even Roy's parents could not hid their amazement. Norm dove head first into the waves and walked moments later back on land, again Zisch close to his side. Norm couldn't help himself and bowed like a performer after a successful show. "How's that, Dad?" It took the major more than a moment to collect his senses and all he could say was: "Wow!" Norm grinned and crossed his arms. "So can Zisch and I stay together?" Now it was the Major's turn to beam with pride and he said." I have never in all my life seen anything like it. If anyone would have told me what I have just seen I would not believe it! You are friends with all Water Snakes?" "No Dad, just with Zisch and his parents. It happens to be that Zisch's mother is the biggest one in this lake and nothing on Green Hell messes with a big mommy snake protecting her young. She considers me one of her litter and I am as safe in that lake as you behind that screen!" "Come on in, son! I'll sign your Animal Owner's permit myself!" A man Roy knew owned the local News Agency said." Norm, what would you do if you would be major?" "I make Snake Hunting illegal and anyone hurting a Water snake without serious reason, I'd send bathing!" Norm passed the force field with Zisch and posed with his Dad for a News image opportunity. The Major promised Norm to make Snake Hunting a punishable offense and signed his son's permit for anyone to see. Salomon waved his son." You're next!" Bob blushed." I don't know if Wobbler can do any cool tricks like that. He just likes to sleep a lot and eat pizza like me." Then Bob's face lightened and he climbed on the back of his spider and rode the arachnoids up a steep set of boulders , made Wobbler shoot filament webbing to a tree and the spider balanced with Bob on its back up the almost invisible line and back. Salomon laughed. "Maybe Norm's display was more spectacular but seeing my son ride a horse sized spider up a tree and back , will make me remember this day for the rest of my life!" Again there was laughter and Bob went in. Maria's parents said, "Our daughter can come in. She is a Tech whiz. She never likes anything alive. We are very proud of seeing her outside and play for a chance, than just hanging out with tools and machines!" Maria parted her long brown hair that almost always obscured much of her face and she said, "I do have an animal too and I love my Snuggle! He doesn't do any tricks!" Snuggle heard its name and peaked out of Melissa's shoulder bag. She grabbed it and the long furry thing curled around her arm and then snuggled close to her cheek. Maria said." Snuggle is still a baby!" The Ranger said." No one expects you to have it do tricks. All I ask if you have it under control so it won't harm others. It is a dangerous life form!" Marian nodded." Snuggle is very smart and totally tame." She snapped her fingers. "Snuggle does know tools! That should count for something!" To the animal she said, "Go get me the Small universal." Amazingly the furry being slid down and pulled a tool from Melissa's belt and dropped it in her hand. Maria held it up."See, it is the small universal!" Maria was allowed to pass the Barrier. Her parents immediately petted the Ninja Weasel and it turned on its back so they could massage its belly! Maria's father said: "I never touched a local animal and I was born here. That Weasel is the cutest thing I ever saw. I had no idea they could be so soft and docile!" Roy knew from the beginning he was last and his parent's faces were unreadable. The Ranger said to his parents." I know you are scientists and not locals, but your son is. He crossed seven kilometers across the dense jungle today. He does so every day to meet with his friends. No armor either and I know he often went further into the Jungles than anyone else on our world. Because he called me once and I got his signal 35 clicks away from here. "I don't know what animal he found but give him a chance!" Roy knew he had to have to have Partner do something but he didn't really know what. So he said, "Partner run that way and fast!" He pointed at a random spot at the jungle's edge. Partner became a streak of black and like a brush plow smashed into the vegetation, a Tantalus oak thick as two men splintered in half on impact, Partner didn't even slow down. The falling tree exposed a huge anthill and Roy became pale. Partner slammed right into it! Partner was instantly covered entirely with angry ants. He already thought he lost his friend, but he received only the calm friendly emotions as ever when he thought about his animal. He concentrated and said more thinking than aloud." Partner get rid of those ants and come back." What happened next shocked everyone to the core. A bright blinding explosion of pure energy emerged from where Partner was, the sound wave of a thunderous boom echoed over the lake. Partner came running towards him and sat down as if nothing happened; smoke still wafting from his fur. Where the anthill was, there was a glowing crater of molten rock! It was his mother who after a while spoke first." It cannot be, but I saw it with my own eyes!" Roy stood before Partner and said." I knew you would react differently than all the others. I know you want to take Partner away and dissect it, but I won't let this happen. You called me a liar and dreamer. You never believed me when I told you I was outside, I am outside and I am going to hide in my Jungle and no one not even all your science can find me there!" He already turned to leave. His mother raised her hand." Roy wait, don't run away! Seeing you outside makes me realize you spoke the truth all the time and I believe you when you say you'd run away.I won't take your friend away from you. If I am right I doubt we could!" The Ranger eyed Partner with unveiled fear and then said to Roy's parents." Do you think it is safe to let that in here?" His mother smiled." Ranger, that animal discharged enough energy to collapse a force field ten times as strong as this one. If it wanted to be in here it would be!" Roy had his hand on Partner's still warm almost hot fur. The Ranger pressed the sensor and Roy came in, carefully and not entirely trusting his parents. Sure enough his mother held her ever present Bio scanner then showed the read out to her husband who blinked "It can't be!" Mother said." Roy this is a SII Mark III Bio matrix Multi sensor. None of the sensor beams penetrate that being and it is recording nothing at all. But with my own abilities I sense there is a Psionic link between you and It. You are its Psionic twin!" Roy didn't understand a word." I am what?" "Son, every living being has a Psionic signature; a base wave if you will that is totally unique to each person or being. Natural born twins often have a very similar base wave and thus sense even over great distances if something happened to their brother or sister. "In the rarest case it occurs that two beings share an absolute identical base wave. "The Saresii who are the masters in this field have only recorded 12 cases in over a million years. You and that being are one on a mental level." Roy only understood some of it but he got the general idea, that's why he could see those images and feel partner's emotions. Ranger Salomon pointed at Partner. "Dr. Masters, do you know what this is?" "No, Ranger Salomon, I don't know for sure but I think Roy might have found a Furry Hound!" The Ranger looked puzzled and so did Roy. She added, "It is more of a myth, a legend than scientific knowledge. None has been seen since the Celtest fought the Dark Ones. I only know about it because I specialize in energy based life forms and stumbled across the legend in ancient Saresii documents. Incomplete documents reporting of entire packs of similar described beings, able to survive in deep space and emit directed energy of incredible strength." "So this is not a Green Hell life from?" Salomon asked. "I don't know that either, Ranger. Maybe it is a Furry Hound maybe it is not. Maybe Furry Hounds are native to Green Hell and Roy found one of perhaps many, or it has traveled here. I do not have enough data to make a conclusive statement." The Ranger shuddered." We might be in trouble if there more like this!" To Roy's complete surprise his father said." My son demonstrated complete control over this life form so does he get his license too?" Salomon issued it, but said nothing. Category:The Adventures of a Greenie